Gold Experience
(Mostly) ゴールド・ |user = Giorno Giovanna |namesake = The Gold Experience (Prince album) |mangadebut = Vol. 47 Ch. 442 Gold Experience (3) |animedebut = |seiyuu = |destpower = C |speed = A |range = E (2m) |durability = D |precision = C |potential = A |engname = Golden Wind (All Star Battle English Localization)}} |Gōrudo Ekusuperiensu|sometimes shortened to }} is the primary Stand of Giorno Giovanna, featured in Part V: Vento Aureo. When climatically pierced with the Arrow, it becomes Gold Experience Requiem. Appearance Gold Experience is a humanoid Stand of slender build and average height, like Giorno. It bears the motif of large ladybugs on its body. Personality Gold Experience's Stand Cry (seemingly communicated by itself or by Giorno, alternately) is "Muda muda muda~!"; like Dio with The World. Abilities Life Giver: Gold Experience is capable of changing or converting inorganic objects into living organisms. A pen can be turned into a snake, a bullet into a beetle and so on. Giorno frequently produces small life forms (frogs, snakes, flies) and plants which he apparently has control over. When any of these are attacked indiscriminately, the creation will not be harmed at all, and instead, the attacker receives the amount of pain they would have inflicted, which can kill them. Life Shot: Gold Experience's ability can also be applied to living individuals, causing their thought processes to greatly accelerate. This was employed in battles to cause enemies to lose temporal coordination of their bodies (the body cannot catch up with the mind). This also increases and amplifies the reception of the senses in one's body. For example, any pain that is felt would seem to last longer than usual due to the heightened senses. The move might be inherited from The World, because Gold Experience can slow down time in people's bodies. Transformation: Later on, Giorno developed (or discovered) Gold Experience's ability to produce organic components of the body (e.g. transforming bullets stuck in someone's body into the very blood vessels and organs they destroyed) - evidently, these transformations are permanent. Giorno discovers this new ability after having his throat and foot "cubed" off by Baby Face's ability. Giorno subsequently takes up the healer role of the party. Unlike Josuke, however, Giorno can also heal himself. As it was not originally designed for healing, the process is quite painful. High Potential Versatility: One of its most distinguishing features is its extremely high Development Potential characteristic, with its life and nature related abilities showing little to no limit over its usage and descriptions only scratching the surface of what it can do. While most other Stands have shown their own amazing usage and ability via tandem of acuity of wit and skill of a user with their Stand's powers and rules, Giorno has shown a wide application of Gold Experience's vast expanse of ability, be it to accelerate the growth of other floral life, use trees and other flora to entangle and capture opponents, or even reverse transform his creations in disguise to ambush opponents. Triva * According to JOJOVELLER, its design is based on the scarab beetle, as a symbol of creation in ancient Egypt; on ladybugs, symbolizing regeneration; with its angel wings as a symbol of peace. * Gold Experience bears some resemblance to the character Hakaider from the 1995 film ''Roboman Hakaider''http://www30.atwiki.jp/ichi-1/pages/13.html – ●石ノ森章太郎 人造人間ハカイダー. * Sans the reflection of damage, the ability of animating non-living things into living things is similar to the biblical story of Moses as he faced off with Egyptian priests. * Gold Experience's eyes bears a similar resemblance to that of Noriaki Kakyoin's Stand, Hierophant Green. Gallery - Transformation= Fly tooth.png|Bruno Buccellati's tooth turned into a fly GE lighter flower.png|Polpo's lighter turned into a flower Socket snake.png|The socket on the wall turned into a snake Stairs Handrail plant.png|Gold Experience turned Stairs handrail into plants Evergreen tree withered.png|The Evengreen tree fast withered after hit by Gold Experience Brooch eye part.png|Giorno makes his brooch turned into his eye part BF trapped by Vine.png|Melone's motocycle backseat turned into some vines GE HAND PIRANIA.png|Gold Experience changed its hand into a pirania GE Moto hand.png|Gold Experience makes motocycle's remain turned into its hand BabyFaceMotocycle.png|Later, it revert into motocycle parts - Attack= GE Muda to BS.png|Gold Experience's rush to Black Sabbath GE Car.png|Gold Experience hitting cars Ghiacciodied.png|Gold Experience kicks Ghiaccio's head until he died GiovsCio.jpg|Panorama of occasions on which Gold Experience beats Cioccolata - Miscellaneous= GoldExperience.jpg|JOJO A-GO!GO! Stands.png|Gold Experience with other main Stands in JOJO A-GO!GO! GE Status.png|Gold Experience's status page }} - Game= Giogio01.png|Gold Experience in GioGio's Bizarre Adventure: Vento Aureo GoldExperience_ASBNB.png|Gold Experience illustration, All-Star Battle - Figure= chozougoldex.jpg|Gold Experience Super Action Statue Gold-Experience.png|Gold Experience in DX Stand Collection 29812.jpg|Gold Experience (Gray color) in Sofubi Figure 29813.jpg|Gold Experience (Golden color) in Sofubi Figure Sr1.jpg|Gold Experience, Giorno Giovanna and Guido Mista as Super Revolution Vol.1, in Statue Legend }} References Site Navigation Category:Stands Category:Part V Stands Category:Close Stands